Joining Forces With Who?
by Ashi Kumori
Summary: Kagome can't take it anymore. After seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo togeather she runs. She meets up with an unlikely person ... read to find out who...
1. Betrayal

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_(Me)_

"_Talking"_

'_Thinking'_

_Flash backs_

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

"I hate him!" Kagome screamed running as fast as she could. It was the middle of the night and she had just seen Inuyasha with Kikyo. She had seen them many times but she couldn't take it any more. She ran once she had seen them. Both Kikyo and Inuyasha were skeptical that she had been there. She stopped running and wiped her tears away. She couldn't let anyone know she had seen them or that she was crying. She headed back to the campsite, quietly as possible. Kagome gathered the items she would need. 'I can't stay here, it hurts to much' Kagome wiped away another tear.

Kagome left all the items she would not need. She wouldn't be going back to the well. Inuyasha would look there first; she couldn't face him. She finished packing without waking anyone. She then masked her scent, which she learned from Kaede. (A/N just go along with it) Kagome ran. She ran until her legs couldn't support her any further. She leaned against the tree and cried.

Unknown to her, someone was watching her from a mirror. Kanna's mirror. Naraku had been watching Kagome for sometime now. He though this to be the best time to strike. He knew how much power this girl was capable of. She was even more powerful than Kikyo. Naraku knew she wouldn't go on his side willingly so a bit of persuasion was in order.

"Naraku do you think it wise to mess with this girl?" Asked Kagura.

Naraku turned to Kagura "Humans are easier to manipulate when you toy with their feelings". Naraku headed for the forest. He was going to meet a little miko.

Kagome cried herself to sleep. She had taken out a blanket; A school uniform just didn't make the cut. She woke at sunrise, and she knew she to keep going, even though she was weak from running most of the night. She couldn't let Inuyasha find her. At least not yet.

Naraku had found Kagome asleep with tears down her face. He desisted to approach the girl when she was awake. 'She shouldn't be too hard to corrupt,' Naraku thought.

Kagome woke up when the sun began to rise she had to move or Inuyasha might find her. That was the last thing she needed.

Kagome started to walk she was too tired to run any more. She could sense a jewel shard, a big jewel shard. She could also sense whom it belonged to. "Come out Naraku, I know you're there," said Kagome.

"I'm not here to kill you little miko. I've been watching you for some time. What Inuyasha did to you, it hurt you did it not?"

"What Inuyasha did to me is none of you business, Naraku. What do you want?" asked Kagome in a cold voice.

"Now miko what makes you think I want something?"

"If you're here for the jewel shards you can't have them. Not unless you want to kill me," stated Kagome.

"I'm not here for the shards, I'm here to ease you of your suffering. Come with me, I can help you."

'I'm probably playing right into his trap, but then again Inuyasha can't find me now can he?' She sighed….

"All right Naraku show me the way".

Inuyasha returned to camp when the sun started to rise. He didn't noticed anything wrong until he noticed an empty sleeping bag. Kagome's sleeping bag. He couldn't find her scent anywhere. "Sango, Miroku were is Kagome."

"She's over there slee… Oh where is she Miroku do you know where she is?" Asked Sango in a panic.

"What do you mean she's over…." Sango cut him off, "No she isn't."

Everyone was a wake at this point and noticed some of her belongings gone. Inuyasha was pissed. He couldn't find a trace of her scent leading away from camp. The only scent of hers that he could find was from when they made camp last night.

Naraku came out from his hiding place. He was dressed in his normal baboon attire. Kagome quickly stuffed the blanket she used in her yellow backpack and followed Naraku.

'She's playing right into my plan,' he thought.

"Naraku my I ask why you want to help me?"

"Curious now aren't we little miko."

"Kagome"

"What?"

"My names Kagome; I'd prefer you called me that, now answer the question!"

"That would spoil the surprise, now wouldn't it, _Kagome._" Kagome continued to follow Naraku in silence.

They both made it to his castle. Kagura was standing outside the castle entrance.

"Kagura please show Kagome to her room" Naraku walked past both of them without a word.

When Naraku left, Kagura faced Kagome. "Why are you here? I didn't think you would join Naraku's side," asked Kagura.

"Who ever said I joined his side," said Kagome.

Kagura then proceeded to show Kagome to her room. "Kagome, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Will you help me?" asked Kagura.

"What do you need my help with?" asked Kagome, a bit surprised.

"I want your help to destroy Naraku. He holds my heart in his hand, I do his bidding by force, not will" clamed Kagura.

This surprised Kagome. "I will help you, Naraku must die, but lets both follow in his plain. That way he doesn't suspect anything. I will act like I joined his side. Following?" asked Kagome. Kagura looked at Kagome she had found her way out of Naraku's grasp. "Just one thing, Kagura, after I set you free of Naraku. I wish to be friends not enemies."

"Agreed. This will be the room you'll be staying in."

Inuyasha and gang were searching for Kagome. There was no trace of her anywhere. They decided to go back to Kaede's village, thinking that she may have gone home. They were all worried something my have happened to her. Once they saw Kaede's village, Inuyasha ran straight for Kaede's hut. "Kaede, did Kagome go home?" Asked Inuyasha frantically.

"Ye don't know where she is?" Asked Kaede.

"Answer the question did she go home?"

"Inuyasha relax. Kaede have you seen Kagome?" Asked Miroku entering the hut.

"No, I haven't seen Kagome since ye left," said Kaede.

"Where is she!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"So ye don't know where she is," said Kaede.

"She left sometime during the night. Some of her supplies were gone along with her backpack, but no traces of where she went. Inuyasha couldn't even pick up her scent," said Miroku. Shippo had been quiet since he found out about Kagomes disappearance.

"We will find her, won't we" asked Shippo. Kagome was like a second mother to him; he couldn't loose her too.

"Of course we will find her," said Sango, trying to reassure the little kit.

Kagome was sitting on the floor of the room she had gotten, trying to figure out what Naraku was up to. 'If I follow along with what ever he's planning I could defeat him.'

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," said Kagome.

"Good evening Kagome."

"What do you want Naraku?" asked Kagome.

"I'll right I won't play anymore games. My request of you is simple. I want you to help me kill Inuyasha," said Naraku.

"All right, I will help you," said Kagome.

This completely threw Naraku off. "I didn't think you would help me."

'This is unexpected but it does make things easier' thought Naraku.

"Right now I don't particularly like Inuyasha at the moment, and I'm tired of being hurt. May I ask you a favor? Can we discuss how we will do the job later. I want food and a good night rest. I hope you don't try to kill me Naraku," said Kagome.

'She must really hate Inuyasha to willingly join my side' thought Naraku.

"Be assured Kagome I will not kill you, Kagura will bring you food, good night Kagome."

"Good night, Naraku" said Kagome.

Kagura came in about five minutes after Naraku left. "Thank you Kagura" said Kagome picking up her chopsticks.

Kagura sat down in front of Kagome "So what do you have planed?"

"Follow along with Naraku's plan until we confront my friends. I don't wish to see them hurt… at least not all of them. We will figure out the rest later."

"Inform me when you have thought of something. Good night."

"Good night."

_Ashi Kumori_


	2. Kikyo’s Discovery

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_(Me)_

_"Talking"_

_'Thinking'_

_Flash backs _

**_Chapter 2: Kikyo's_ Discovery**

Kagome woke up from her slumber. Her guilt in running away from her friends was starting to catch up to her, but then she remembered what she saw in the clearing.

Flash Back

Inuyasha held Kikyo in a loving embrace. Even though Kagome was human she could still hear the words he said to her: "I never stop thinking about you. You're in my thoughts and dreams" he half whispered half spoke. "What of my reincarnation? What is she to you?" asked Kikyo in a somewhat evil voice. That was when Kagome ran. She couldn't hear what Inuyasha had to say. She didn't want to know what he had to say. Her heart couldn't take it if it was bad news.

Nether one of them noticed her presence.

End

She didn't feel at all guilty about leaving Inuyasha, but still Sango, and Miroku didn't deserve this. She was at the enemies' castle, the place her friends had been looking for, to destroy the one she made a pact with.

Being here also made her realize that Kagura wasn't the evil one. She was basically a toy of Naraku so he wouldn't have to fight. He was using her to seek his revenge on Inuyasha. Just because Kagura was a part of Naraku didn't mean she was like him. Just like her and Kikyo, but at the moment she was like Kikyo, at least the one who walked the earth now.

Kagome had gotten a lot of time to think while sitting in Naraku's lair. She realized that Kikyo was once pure. Before she died she felt hatred, sadness, betrayal, and loneliness. She had hatred toward Inuyasha for betraying her, sadness for him hurting her, not just physically, but mentally, and she was alone or felt alone along with her death. The Kikyo now was just dirt and bones, walking the earth living off her last thoughts before she died. She now had respect for the Kikyo that lived fifty years ago. Kagome also wished for the miko's peace.

Kagome just sat in the room she was given. Thinking and waiting. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for but knew that she would know soon. She also knew it wouldn't take long until Inuyasha found out where she was.

Kikyo had returned to Naraku's castle the day after her little visit with Inuyasha. She didn't come back right away she basically reflected on her conversation with Inuyasha, about what he said about herself and about her reincarnation. Plus Naraku wasn't the exact person she loved being at.

Kikyo had started to suspect Naraku concocting up a plan. He had been watching Kanna's mirror. Not that he didn't do that but instead of just checking it every few hours he began watching it for hours. She never got a look at what he was watching but knew to try to figure it out.

Kikyo walked into the room, which Naraku was currently present in. "Hello, Naraku."

"Kikyo, what a surprise, I expect your visit with Inuyasha was a pleasant one?"

"Been spying on me now, have you, Naraku."

"No, I have other ways of getting information."

"What do you m…" Kikyo suddenly stopped when she heard a familiar voice coming down the corridor.

Kagura walked into Kagome's room. "Kagome, why don't we see if we can get out of the castle?"

"Great idea."

Both Kagome and Kagura where walking toward the room that Naraku was in not knowing who was in the room with him.

"Do you have any idea… Kikyo." Kagome stopped in the doorway once she saw Kikyo.

Kikyo immediately turned to Naraku after seeing her reincarnation. "What is the meaning of this?" Demanded Kikyo.

"Ku Ku Ku Kikyo I believe you have met Kagome?" Asked Naraku ignoring Kikyo's question.

Kikyo then turned to Kagome, knowing Naraku was playing with her. "What are you doing here?" Kikyo demanded, expecting to get some answers.

"I don't believe it to be any of your business Kikyo, Naraku may Kagura and I leave the castle, I will speak to you about the… arrangements later when we return and you're free," Kagome said indicating Kikyo.

"Yes you two may leave." Kagome and Kagura both exited the room.

"Naraku, I will ask again what is _she_ doing here?"

"Kagome is here as my guest, she is also here at her free will."

Kikyo was in a state of shock. She didn't think that the girl would ever leave Inuyasha, but maybe she could use this to her advantage. Now that her reincarnation was here, what could stop her from getting Inuyasha to go with her to hell. 'This could work out well, if he asks about her, I could say she joined forces with Naraku' thought Kikyo with an evil smile slowly growing on her face. The only thing bugging Kikyo was why Kagome joined with Naraku but she pushed that thought aside.

'Everything is working according to plan, Kikyo will run to Inuyasha and tell him the news. I will soon get to kill Inuyasha, but the best part of it will be when he realizes that Kagome betrayed him' thought Naraku.

"I will take my leave, Naraku, send a messenger if you are in need of my assistance" said Kikyo before exiting the room. 'Inuyasha will definitely hear of this little arrangement' thought Kikyo, her evil smile on her face.

_Ashi Kumori_


	3. Reflection

_(Me)_

_"Talking"_

_'Thinking'_

_Flash backs_

**Chapter 3: Reflection**

Inuyasha had been ranting since they had gotten to Kaede's village. Inuyasha was getting frustrated just waiting at the village all day. Kaede had suggested they stay at the village. "Ye have know clue on the whereabouts of Kagome." Inuyasha wasn't just the type of person to just wait around. He was worried about her, she had been gone a day and anything could have happened. The one thing that puzzled him the most is why she left.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede were all in her hut. Each of them thinking of what caused Kagome to leave and if she was all right. "It may be best if ye look for her if she has not returned by tomorrow," suggested Kaede. They all agree to that.

Shippo hadn't said much to anyone since Kagome's disappearance. He hadn't even teased Inuyasha once. I hope you're ok Okaa-san' thought Shippo looking out the doorway of the hut.

Kagome and Kagura both left the castle. Kagome didn't like staying at the castle. The evil aura surrounded the castle and it was getting to her especially Naraku's aura. Then Kagome thought about Kagura's aura, and it was not an evil aura coming off of her. Kagome was somewhat comforted by her presents. She's not evil like Naraku. Kagura's being used like a toy for Naraku's sick games.'

Kagura was lost in her own thoughts. Kagome forgave me for trying to kill her, and now she's helping me. She acts as if none of it ever happened. She has such a pure heart.' "Kagome what made you leave the hanyou?" Kagura saw Kagome's face fall right after she asked the question.

"I saw Inuyasha with Kikyo and it hurt to see. I have liked him for a long time now but every time Kikyo shows up he's with her. I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran. Then Naraku found me," said Kagome.

Kagura could hear the pain in Kagome's voice. She felt sympathy for the miko. She couldn't understand the hanyou or Naraku for that matter. _(A/N who can understand guys anyway j/k)_ Neither one noticed a demon presence coming closer until they saw him coming out from the forest. They were both surprised to see…. 

_Ashi Kumori_


	4. Surprise Surprise

_(Me)_

_"Talking"_

_'Thinking'_

_Flash backs_

**Chapter 4: Surprise Suprises**

Kikyo started heading directly to Inuyasha's forest. Thinking of a way to tell Inuyasha about Kagome's betrayal. 'Inuyasha will come with me to hell if it is the last thing I do' thought Kikyo. Kikyo had about half a day left to travel before reaching his forest.

Everyone sat inside Kaede's hut. Shippo was Sango's lap. He had stayed near Sango ever since Kagome's disappearance. Sango was the most worried about Shippo he had been very clingy to her when they found out Kagome was missing. 'I hope you're ok Kagome, for your sake and Shippo's' thought Sango.

'Where are you Okaa-san.'

Kaede broke the silence in the hut. "Maybe it's best if ye go and search for Kagome now."

'If they don't it might be to late.' Know one wasted anytime getting ready. They were all eager to find Kagome. They got the items and left.

They had been walking for about an hour till they all spotted Kikyo's soul gatherers. Inuyasha was tempted to go and find Kikyo but before he could move she came out from the forest. Everyone's gaze went to Kikyo. "So Inuyasha where's my little reincarnation?" she asked in a sly voice.

"What have you done to my Okaa-san?" demanded Shippo. That surprised every one in the group. Most of the group members had to agree with the little kit.

"I have done nothing to her… but I do know where she is," said Kikyo enjoying the looks of the faces.

"Where is Kagome?" demanded Sango she wanted to know if she was ok. She was like a little sister to her. Kikyo just smirked at this.

"Why should I tell you… you wont like the answer anyway."

"Kikyo where is she?" Asked Inuyasha.

"She's with Naraku."

Both Kagura and Kagome were surprised to see none other than Sesshomaru coming out of the forest with Jaken and a little girl. They both stopped and stared at each other neither side moved until. "KAGOME" yelled Rin running to Kagome and giving her a big hug. Kagome was a little shocked about this till she notes who the little girl was.

"Rin?" Kagome asked. (A/N I no Rin doesn't speak in 3rd person but in this story she's going to k ;) "Kagome Rin missed you so much."

"I missed you to Rin" said Kagome watching the little girl forgetting that Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her. Kagome then came back to reality when she herd a cold voice say "Rin when did you meet Inuyasha's wench?"

"Rin meet Kagome when Sesshomaru was fighting a bad demon. You told Rin to hide and when Rin hid she meet Kagome by the stream and Rin and Kagome became friends. Then Kagome asked were Rin's parents were and Rin told Kagome Rin's Parents died. Then we talked some more then Rin when to find Sesshomaru." Rin finished telling her story. Sesshomaru then turned to Kagome.

"Were is Inuyasha and why are you with one of Naraku's offspring?"

"First Sesshomaru I am not Inuyasha's wench, second I don't know or care were he is, and I'm staying with Naraku."

This surprised Sesshomaru but this girl always seemed to puzzle him. She was the first ninger to ever stand up to him. It didn't seem to bother her that he could kill her at anytime. She also wore the strangest kimonos.

'Wait did she say she was staying with Naraku. I wonder what made her leave my half brother or what my baka half brother did to make her leave.'

Kagome turned her attention to Rin "Rin what are you doing with Sesshomaru?" "Sesshomaru saved Rin then Rin just stayed with Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru wanted to know why she left his brother but his pride got the better of him and all he said was "Jaken Rin were leaving" Sesshomaru then turned and left. Rin gave Kagome one last hug and then left.

Sesshomaru was in deep thought about that girl Kagome. She seemed so loyal to his brother. He had to have done something to hurt the ninger. Before Sesshomaru got to far away Kagome yelled to him. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to the girl.

"Before you go will you give this to the monk that traveled with me?" asked Kagome a little out of breath. Sesshomaru looked at her then the paper she held in her hand. Sesshomaru took the paper and left without another word.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" said Kagome. She then turned and headed back to where Kagura was.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAGOMES WITH NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's just what I said. My little reincarnation is with Naraku only she is there of her own free will," said Kikyo.

"You're lying Okaa-san would never go with Naraku." Yelled Shippo.

"Kit save your breathe I say her with him my self she betrayed all of you but may I ask what you did to her to get her to leave?" asked Kikyo.

Everyone was quiet no one answered Kikyo's question. Know one believed or wanted to believe what she was saying.

"I will take my leave now Inuyasha," said Kikyo soul gatherers raped themselves around her and took her a way into the sky. Know one said anything. They all wondered if Kikyo was telling the truth and if she was what had they done to hurt Kagome. Shippo was the only one in the group convinced Kagome would never betray them. Shippo had to think like that. 'She didn't betray us, she would never do that she can't do that' Shippo just kept repeating that in his head.

Kagome went back to where she left Kagura.

"What was that all about?" asked Kagura.

"That was part of my plan so my friends won't mess it up."

"What did the note say?" Kagura asked curiously.

Kagome than explains what the note to Miroku says. (A/N sorry you won't find out what the note says till Miroku gets it, if he does get it. If I told you what it said it would spoil the surprise

"We better head back to Naraku's castle as much as I like not being there he will get mad if were not back soon" said Kagura heading back in the direction of the castle. Kagome followed Kagura back to the castle. +

Sesshomaru looked at the letter addressed to the monk. Sesshomaru didn't open it. He was trying to decide what to do with it. 'Should I give it to the houshi or just forget about it'. Sesshomaru held it between his to fingers looking at it. He then placed it in his Kimono then continued to walk. 'I'll decide what to do with it later.

_Ashi Kumori_


	5. Kagome's Training

_(Me)_

_"Talking"_

_'Thinking'_

_Flash backs_

**Chapter 5: Kagome's training **

Neither one really wanted to go to Naraku's castle. "Kagura do you think Kikyo will still be there when we get back?" asked Kagome a little nervous.

"Kikyo never stays at Naraku's castle for long. She only really goes to see what Naraku's planning."

"How long has Kikyo been apart of Naraku's plans?"

"Well she's the one whom helped create Kanna and myself so I really don't know how long she's been helping him," Kagura told Kagome.

"She must have something planed, most likely to think of a way to drag Inuyasha to hell with her. We must find out what both Naraku and Kikyo are planing."

"I agree, Naraku will most likely tell you his plan" stated Kagura.

They both walked in silence the rest of the way to Naraku's castle. They didn't want Naraku finding out their plan. Kagura and Kagome walked past the gate into Naraku's lair.

Naraku had been awaiting their arrival. He wished to get his plan into action as soon as possible. He wished to see Inuyasha's death and the Shikon no Tama at his disposal. It would take some work but he would see to it that his plain didn't fail. When Naraku saw both Kagome and Kagura coming he went to meet them.

Kagome was lost on thought when they finally saw Naraku. "Kagome I wish to speak to you if that is all right?" Naraku said in a somewhat nice way sending shivers down Kagomes spin.

"When would you like to speak with me Naraku?" asked Kagome.

"After you had a bath in the hot spring changes kimonos and had something to eat. Kagura show Kagome to the Hot Springs" and with that said he left as quickly as he came.

"Follow me," said Kagura walking down the main hall.

Kagura lead Kagome torts the back of the castle. She led Kagome into a room. It had an indoor spring.

"You'll bathe hear and your new kimono is over by the entrance if you need any thing as. I will speak with you after you bathe. I will bring your food to your room" then Kagura left without another word.

Kagome undressed and went in the hot spring. Relaxing in the warm water. All her thoughts were gone and know worries. She didn't take a very long bath she didn't feel comfortable bathing in the enemy's lair. She got out and changed into her new kimono. It was a beautiful dark blue with a white dragon the tail raping around her left arm then winding down to her torso. Kagome was surprised how well the kimono fit it was like it was made just for her.

Kagome then exited the hot spring and went to her room. A few minutes after she entered her room Kagura entered with food. The food was delicious. After she finished her meal Kagura lead her to the room Naraku was in. Kagura disappeared once Kagome entered the room.

"The kimono looks exquisite on you Kagome," said Naraku after she entered the room.

Kagome sat in front of Naraku "Thank you," said Kagome.

Naraku was the last person she ever thought would give her a complement. "I do hope you're enjoy your stay," he said in a mysterious voice.

"I am thankful to you for letting me stay," Kagome said politely.

"Kagome we will be training you so you can defeat Inuyasha and his little friends."

"About that Naraku I really don't want you to hurt Shippo he's like my son agreed Naraku?" asked Kagome not a hint of worry in her voice even though that's not how she felt.

'My plan is all going according to plan, I just can't hurt the kit at least until I have the jewel and Inuyasha died.'

"Agreed, you will start your training tomorrow Kagura will be your opponent. You may leave" Kagome didn't have to be told twice she left the room and went straight to hers.

'I'm sorry Shippo to have to leave you. I hope you're all ok. Lets just hope Sesshomaru gives the note to you Miroku' thought Kagome.

Kagura walked into the room about an hour after Kagome talk with Naraku. "How did you fair with Naraku?" asked Kagura drawing Kagome from her thoughts.

"It went well actually," Kagome said.

"Well your training will start at sunrise. Naraku want you strong as fast as he can so we can kill Inuyasha. He also has something planed but I haven't got a clue on what it is. Did he tell you anything useful?" asked Kagura.

"No he told me everything you know. My guess is it's the Shikon no Tama he's after" stated Kagome.

"That's probably what it is. Remember sunrise your training starts" then Kagura exited the room.

Sesshomaru was still in deep thought bout giving the note to the houshi. Rin interrupted his thoughts. "Sesshomaru are you going to give the note to Kagomes friend cause Rin thinks Sesshomaru should" said Rin in a very cute voice.

Sesshomaru sighed 'I'm becoming soft.'

"Yes Rin I will give the note to the miko's friend" Rin satisfied with the answer began skipping happily.

'I guess I will pay my brother a little visit'

(Next Day)

Kagura walked into Kagomes room not surprised at all to see she was still sleeping. Kagura walked over to the sleeping Kagome

"Kagome wake up your training begins today."

"Five more minutes mom it's too early to go to school" Kagome mumbled then rolled over.

"Kagome it's time to get up" Kagura said again.

This time however Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Kagura. "Good morning, what time is it?" Kagome asked yawning after would.

"It's sunrise you training begins today get ready I will wait for you in the hall" Kagura then left the room.

Kagome got out of bed and went to get ready. By the time Kagome was finished she was in an outfit that looked a lot like Sango's demon exterminator outfit but it was light blue.

Kagome stepped out of her room. Kagura was there waiting like she said. Kagura led Kagome to a small room were there was a small display of food.

"Eat you will need your strength" said Kagura. Kagome ate quickly then Kagura lead Kagome to the dojo.

The doors opened and reveled a huge room about the size of Kagomes house. Over on one wall was a display of katanas. On another was a display of various weapons. "Kagome I will be teaching you some hand to hand and some with various weapons and some techniques, lets begin."

Kagura then attacked Kagome. She wanted to how well she fought and how she defended herself. Kagura started with a punch right after she sprang towards Kagome. Kagome dodged it but Kagura came in with a kick. She hit Kagome on her left side.

'That's quit impressive even for a human' thought Kagura.

Kagura then taught Kagome a few ways of blocking and a few fighting techniques.

Kagura and Kagome worked for several hours Kagome improved each time she tried each technique Kagura taught her. Kagome was getting tired but she kept pushing herself with each technique she learned. Kagura notice Kagome was doing quit well for her first lesson she also notice Kagome pushing herself. She decided it was time for a break. They both took a break, they started a little after sunrise and it was past noon.

"Kagome you are doing better than I expected, you will learn this in no time."

"You have done enough for today go take a break," said Kagura.

Kagura then exited the dojo. Kagome left the dojo a few minutes after Kagura. Kagome then started to wonder the castle seeing if she could find anything useful. Kagome started to open random doors. Most of the rooms were empty. Kagome then opened the next door and in there she saw someone sleeping or it looked like they were sleeping. Kagome crept into the room being as quiet as posible not to wake whom ever it was.

Kagome reached the sleeping form and pulled the covers just enough to see the persons face and she saw….

**-**

_Torayasha - Thanks:)_

_nugget da horse- I'll go more into what he's thinking in a bit I first have to get a few things set into the story. I'll most likely be doing a chapter just on himand what he's feeling in the future. Thanks!_

_I do like suggestions it tells me what people like and don't like and keeps me from writers block a lot of the time. I do have up to chapter 9 mostly finished I'm working on chapter 10. I'll try to keep updating quick k._

_**-**_

_Ashi Kumori_


	6. New Plain

_(Me)_

_"Talking"_

_'Thinking'_

_Flash backs_

**Chapter 6: New plain **

Sesshomaru walked towards Inuyasha's sent. Rin was walking happily next to him with Jaken lagging behind. Sesshomaru knew he was getting closer.

"Jaken watch Rin" was all Sesshomaru before running off in the direction of his little brother. After Sesshomaru left Rin immediately started walking in the direction that Sesshomaru went.

Sesshomaru was close to reaching his brother. He stopped before reaching him. He wanted to observe them.

Inuyasha smelt his brother. "Come out Sesshomaru I know your there."

"So little brother you actually noticed me." Sesshomaru then walked out of the forest. He walked over to where his brother was.

"Come for the Tetsusaiga Sesshomaru?" Demanded Inuyasha.

"Well little brother I'm not here to see you, I'm here to see the houshi" clamed Sesshomaru.

Miroku stepped forward and asked, "What do you want with me?"

"I was asked by the Miko to give this to you" said Sesshomaru handing the note to Miroku. Miroku took the note form Sesshomaru.

"Why would you do as she asked?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer Rin came into the clearing.

"Hello, Sesshomaru gave the note to Kagome's friend cause Rin asked Sesshomaru to give it to Kagomes friend" Inuyasha and the others were a little dumb struck seeing a little girl with know fear what so ever to be with Sesshomaru. It was also surprising that Sesshomaru allowed it.

Inuyasha was the first to come around. "You saw Kagome, where?"

"What did you do to her Inuyasha?"

"I didn't do anything, where is she?"

"You had to have done something to the miko, I've always seen her by your side. I thought you had taken her for a mate."

"I didn't take her as a mate, where is she?" Inuyasha was growing inpatient.

"If you must know, the miko is with one of Naraku's minions."

"You're lying, she wouldn't do that!" yelled Shippo.

"I'm just telling you what I saw" stated Sesshomaru.

Rin walked up to Shippo. "Hi, what's your name cause Rin's name is Rin."

"I'm Shippo," he said in a quiet voice.

"Does Shippo miss Kagome?" Asked Rin.

Shippo nodded his head.

"Rin likes Kagome, Rin knows Kagome probably misses Shippo to."

"Rin we are leaving." Sesshomaru then turned and headed into the forest.

Miroku looked at the note he was given. The rest of them turned to Miroku and waited for him to open the note to revile what Kagome wrote to them.

Kohaku. Kohaku was in a sleeping state. At this point Kagome sensed the jewel shard in his back.

'I have to save him for Sango, but what can I do… wait what if I ask Naraku to train me so I can become more powerful in my miko ability's. I can tell him it might help me kill Inuyasha.'

Kagome placed the blanket back over him and left the room. She hadn't seen Naraku yet today. She was hoping she wouldn't have to.

Kagome went back to her room and changed into a regular kimono. She put her training one away and left the room again.

Kagome when searching for Kagura and or Naraku whom ever she found first. Kagome walked down the hall then turned another corner and walked down that hall.

'I'm bound to run into someone if I just wander around' thought Kagome.

She turned another corner. Kagome wander for about fifteen minutes before she finally found someone. Though this person was not someone she expected to run into. Kagome saw Kanna at the end off the hallway. Kagome then walked up to Kanna.

"Do you know where Naraku is?" asked Kagome.

Then Kagome heard something strange. 'Help me' though she heard in her head not aloud.

"Yes follow me"

'Help me' Kagome heard it again.

Kagome noticed Kanna walking away. She pushed the thought aside and followed Kanna.

Kagome walked silently as she followed Kanna. Kanna lead Kagome down a few halls before she finally stopped in front of a doorway. Kanna stepped to the side and Kagome walked through the door.

"Kagome what a pleasant surprise" said Naraku in a cold way.

"Naraku I came to ask you about my training."

"Is Kagura not doing an except able job?"

"No it's not about Kagura it's about my miko powers.

"Yes what about them?"

"Well knowing Inuyasha he'll be able to dodge my arrows and fighting against him is not an option I won't be able to considering he is half demon. I was thinking if I was trained in my miko powers I may be better off fighting against him."

"That would help. I will… take your idea into consideration."

'This girl, she is smarter than she looks. I think I know the right miko for the job' thought Naraku.

Kagome then left the room and headed towards her own room. Before she made it back to her room she ran into Kagura.

"Kagura, I just left from a conversation with Naraku."

"What did he want?"

"He didn't want anything. I wanted to ask him if someone would train me in my miko powers. He said he would "take it into consideration"" said Kagome. Kagome then thought of something that had been puzzling her.

"Kagura, what is Kanna?"

"Kanna was created the same way as me, the main difference between us is instead of Naraku having her heart he has her free will. She is in away like a spirit that's why she give's off no demonic energy."

"Do you know if she can be saved?"

"I don't"

"While I was wondering the castle I ran into Kohaku. He looked to be asleep was he?"

"Just because he's under Naraku's control doesn't mean he doesn't need the essential things all humans need."

"I was hoping to be better trained in my miko powers to save him. I want to get the jewel shard from his back but I don't want to kill him either. I was hoping that I could heal him while I'm taking out the shard then he would be all right."

"If that were to happen all his memory's would come back. Kohaku will suffer if not die from the memories he has."

Kagome hadn't thought of that. She knew about what had happened with Sango's father. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if it was she.

"Is there anyway to prevent those memories of that night and still keep the rest of his life?"

"It's possible. Naraku is able to, a miko might be able too."

'I have to save him'

_**-**_

_Sakag26__- I love doing cliffys tho not sure if there is any soon... anyway thanks for the review._

_**-**_

_Ashi Kumori_


	7. A Stranger, a Letter, and Wise Words

_(Me)_

_"Talking"_

_'Thinking'_

_Flash backs_

**Chapter 7: A Stranger, a Letter, and Wise Words**

Naraku had sent a letter for the request of a miko. He wanted word back as soon as possible. He wanted the jewel, Inuyasha's demise and he was beginning to want more.

A woman in a black robe with a hood over her head came out of the shadows and stood. A bee came out from the brush and brought a white parchment over the lady in black. She took the message from the bee. The lady in black then opened it and after a minute grinned.

"Naraku you are truly evil" she said. The lady then pulled out her own parchment and wrote something then handed it toward the bee.

"Take this to your master." With out another word, she when back into he shadows from wens she came.

Miroku looked at the letter with his name written neatly on the front. He slowly began to open it.

Dear Miroku,

To start off do not let anyone besides yourself read this.

Miroku looked up at his friends. They were looking toward him wondering what was written on the paper

I guess you know I have left by now and if you didn't know I am at Naraku's. I was afford by him to stay here and I accepted. It doesn't mean I am on his side I am trying to find out what he's planing and hopefully I am able to be of use in the final battle. He is hoping to destroy you all. I have been able to keep Shippo safe but the rest of you are on your own. I here someone coming so I must cut this letter short. I am still on you side. Don't tell the others let them believe I have betrayed them. It will make it easier for me. Tell them this letter says I have joined Naraku's side ok. I will see you soon.

Kagome

P.S. I am sorry.

Miroku was very happy to hear this but was not so keen on lying to the rest of his friends.

'It must be done or else I would risk Kagome's life.'

"So what does the letter say?" Asked Sango.

"I'm afraid what Kikyo said is true. Kagome is with Naraku and of her free choice," said Miroku folding the note and putting it in his inner robes.

A silence fell over them. Sesshomaru was the first to break it.

"I do not know nor care what happened with you and the miko but let me say this. If you expect to win against Naraku you will need her. Her power is far greater than any other miko I have encountered. Without her your chances of living are slim. With her on Naraku's side you will all surly die" and with that Sesshomaru turned and left without another word.

"I do believe what he said is true," said Miroku.

"Feh, that bitch betrayed us. We don't need her I'll find Kikyo and…" before he could finish he was interrupted by yelling.

"You stupid jerk, Kagome wouldn't have left without a reason. There is something we did to cause this and I will not allow that walking corpse to take Kagome's place. Know one can or will take her place or I will follow Kagome's example and leave!" screamed Sango. She then fell to the ground sobbing.

"What did you say about Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha bit angered.

Sango looked up with tears streaming down her face. "You hear me Inuyasha. If I do recall Kikyo is also on Naraku's side she gave him the jewel didn't she?"

"Take it back now," said Inuyasha in a low growl.

"I will not take back what is true," said Sango crying harder than before. Shippo went to Sango and curled up in her lap he also had tears down his face. Kirara followed Shippo and went next to the kitsune.

"Let it go Inuyasha. They are grieving let them be it is hard enough with that news of Kagome's betrayal but you also can't say they were lying either. Let them be my friend and we will all rest for the night it has been a long day for us all." Miroku then placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as a last sign to back off. Inuyasha calmed a bit and lowly back away from the crying girl.

'Let's hope this is worth it Kagome' thought Miroku before he laid down for the night.

Naraku's insect returned from the task his master had sent him on. Naraku read the not and smiled (a bit creepy if you ask me lol) soon it will all be his.

The lady in black emerged from the shadows once again, and started heading towards Naraku's castle.

**-**

_GuardianAmy__- Glad you like it . Thanks!_

_faery pink sparkle__- Sorry bout the spelling hehe... if it wasn't for spell cheak I would be in major trouble. I do try it's just I tend to miss most of the mistakes. I'll work a bit harder on that thanks for metioning it to me. Thanks for reviewing !_

_The World is a Stage__- Well I'm not gonna give anything away but atleast the note was in this chapter. As for Kanna that will be explained later on. Hopefully I'll keep up the pace as I get closer to were I'm writting... thanks!_

_Yami Pandora__- I'm trying!_

**-**

_Ashi Kumori_


	8. So it Begins

_(Me)_

_"Talking"_

_'Thinking'_

_Flash backs_

**Chapter 8: So it Begins**

The dark robed figure reached the barrier of Naraku's castle. She put her hand against it and it was gone instantly she stepped into his domain. When she was about twenty yards away from where the barrier was she flicked her wrist over her shoulder and the barrier was ones again restored. The shadowed figure walked to the steps and was greeted with the site of Naraku.

"I'm glad you could come at short notice," said Naraku.

"My pleasure Naraku, I couldn't resist especially after you mentioned the miko in your possession. The offer was to good to pass up" stated the robed figure.

"Follow me" was all Naraku said before he turned into the castle. The robed woman followed behind. Naraku lead her down a few halls before he stopped and pointed out her room.

"I'll summon you when you have settled" and with that Naraku was gone.

The figure then went and placed her bag down then opened it taking out three small objects. She then took of her robe and reviled a young woman with long raven hair. She placed her robe in her hutch by the bed she was given. She walked over to the mirror placed on one of the walls and looked at her refection. She had green eyes and a medallion on her forehead. She smiled at her reflection. She heard a scratching sound at her door.

The woman walked over to the door and opened it. From the open door walked in a neko. It was almost identical to Kirara except in the color and sex. Kirara's white was replaced on this neko with black and very little white marking on her. The woman bent down and picked up the neko and gently stroked the cat's head.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," she said to the neko. The neko purred in content while in his master's arms. The woman shut the door and walked over to her bed and set down the neko. She then went to her bag and pulled out a small-raped package in was a fish. The woman set down the fish and the neko gladly when over to the fish and ate it contently.

Again there was a sound at the door this time it was a soft knock. The woman again went over to it and opened it. There stood Kagura. She was leaning against the opposite wall.

"Naraku requests your presence, follow me" Kagura then turned and walked down the corridor. The woman closed the door and followed behind.

"What's your business here?" asked the woman.

"My business her is to serve Naraku."

"You are an incarnation are you not?"

"I am. What's your business here?"

"I'm only here to see the miko."

The continued to walk silently through the corridors the rest of the way to Naraku.

Kagura suddenly stopped and opened a door on the right. She indicated for the woman to walk in. Naraku sat on the left wall of the room. The woman walked towards him and sat down facing him.

"Thank you for coming Hisa."

"Where is the miko?"

"You will meet her soon enough. I just wish to know how long it will take for her to fully become a dark miko."

"That is impossible to say."

Naraku's expression darkened.

"Explain."

"It takes time and it's up to her to have the full affects of being a dark miko and the powers. I will train her as any miko would be trained. The more the more evil deeds she does the more evil she will become."

Kagura whom had been standing out side the door was shocked to hear this. She turned to find Kagome. The last place she had left her was in her room. She had taken her there right after Naraku had summoned her. She walked down the corridor and knocked on the door of Kagome's room.

Kagome opened the door. She was surprised to see Kagura standing there. Kagome had thought that Kagura would take a while to get back.

"Kagome I found out some of Naraku's plan for you."

"Come in Kagura and sit down," said Kagome. She led Kagura over and sat her down. "OK Kagura what is Naraku up to?"

"He has hired some dark miko to train you. I think Naraku had said her name was Hisa. She had also said something about training you as a normal miko would be trained because it's the miko's choice to become dark or not."

"Yeah, Kaede had said something like that to me. I guess that's to our advantage then."

"Yes it is."

Miroku woke up and looked around the camp sight. Not much had changed. Sango still slept with both Shippo and Kirara with her, and Inuyasha was in the tree above the group. Miroku stood up and walked a little ways in the woods and picked up sticks. He planed to make a fire to cook food for everyone yesterday was a trying day for all of them. Miroku also planed to burn the letter Kagome had sent to him. If Naraku or his incarnations ever found it that meant bad news for Kagome.

He just hoped she would be ok. This plain of hers was very risky. Miroku didn't want to lose Kagome to Naraku. It would defiantly destroy Sango and Shippo if it ever happened. He knew they weren't convinced not until they saw. For now all Miroku could do is wait.

He finished gathering the firewood. Miroku went back to camp. Lucky for him Kagome had left her matches. Miroku took one out and started the fire. When the fire was high enough he through the note in the flames and watched as it burned.

Kagome had left food as well and he began to prepare it just as Kagome did in the morning for them. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara woke at the smell of food and from what Miroku could tell Inuyasha had been up for quiet sometime. No one spoke as Miroku passed the food around. The all ate Sango ate the slowest she mostly played with the food on her plate. She managed to finish what was on her plate.

"Miroku, do you think… would it be ok… can I see the letter Kagome gave you?" Asked Sango in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry Sango I can't do that."

"Why not." She said a bit louder.

"I do not have it anymore."

"What do you mean? You put it in your robe after you told us what Kagome said. Let me see it." Sango was a bit angered now.

"Sango please calm down. I can't give it to you it is gone I had burned it this morning in the fire I wished not to have it anymore nor anyone else to have it."

"Did she say why Miroku. I don't understand why she would just join his side like that. She has to be under a spell or something. She would never do this to us… never"

"Will you just shut up and get over it she's gone she betrayed us and she's not coming back," said Inuyasha.

"How can you be so heartless? Kagome would never do this. You just give up on her so quickly. Why didn't you notice she left? You should have smelt her leave. I thought nothing got past you Inuyasha."

"Sango, Inuyasha please calm down. There is no sense fighting over this. We will find out the cause of this' I still find it strange that she would do this. Yet Sango has a point. Inuyasha why is it that you didn't notice Kagome leave?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped. He had a bit on a guilty look on his face. Sango, Shippo and Miroku looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"Mind explaining the guilt look Inuyasha?" Asked Sango.

"Feh"

"Inuyasha you had better explain now" stated Sango getting angry.

"I don't need to explain. I can do as I wish."

"Then it's your fault Kagome's gone isn't it. Admit it Inuyasha you did this" screamed Sango.

"Now Sango don't jump to concussions, Inuyasha you need to tell us were you were. It may not have been what you did tell us please."

"I went to see Kikyo."

Sango gave a death glare at Inuyasha with tears once again streaming down her face.

'I lost Kohaku and now Kagome.'

"Inuyasha what happened when you when to see Kikyo?" Asked Miroku.

"That's none of your business."

"Inuyasha I don't need to know exactly what happened but was Kagome gone when you came back from your visit with Kikyo?"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought"

Sango had had enough. She walked over to the spot were she had slept and sat down. Shippo joined her along with Kirara.

_-_

_Sesshoumarus-Little-Princess__- ummm... not sure if you'll read this anyway but oh well... to bad it didn't cach ur interest. I'm really don't have much say about it if people don't like my story (which I would have been surprised everyone loved it) then thats the way it is. Thanks for reviewing anyways tho tells me whats going on with the story.  
_

_-_

_Ashi Kumori_

_p.s. I know it's probably really badly edited but it's about 2 in the morining I'm not supose to be on the computer not that I listen and I'm to lazy at the moment to proff read well I did a bit tho I'm not to sure on how well it is. Sorry a head of time ZZZZzzzz_


	9. New Companion

_(Me)_

_"Talking"_

_'Thinking'_

_Flash backs  
_

**Chapter 9 New Companion**

Hisa left Naraku's quarters a short time ago. Naraku had promised that she would see the miko later that evening. Hisa had herd rumors of a miko, monk, demon slayer, neko, and a fox traveling together seeking the destruction of Naraku. Out of what she herd this miko… Kagome was powerful. She had herd she was also the reincarnation of the miko Kikyo. This made this venture even better for her. Hisa rarely excepted jobs requested of her, yet she made a big exception to this miko.

'She will definitely be a great miko whether good or evil' though Hisa. She took the three small objects and placed each in her robe and smiled.

Kagome and Kagura had been talking when Naraku summoned Kagura. Kagura asked Kagome come with her. Kagome agreed hoping to see who her trainer was going to be. They both reached Naraku's quarters Kagura was the first to enter followed by Kagome.

"Kagome just the person I wanted to see. Kagura leave I wish to speak to Kagome alone."

Kagura turned and left. She didn't bother standing outside the door. She knew Kagome would tell her of the discussions she had with Naraku.

"Kagome I have summoned a miko to train you since you lack the training of a normal miko"

"When do I get to meet this miko?"

"We will meet her outside," said Naraku walking out the door of his quarters. Kagome followed behind silently.

Both Naraku and Kagome made it outside the castle. They didn't have to wait long before Hisa emerged from the doors of the castle. Kagome watched as she came closer to them. Kagome also noted the neko by her side. Once Hisa made it to were Naraku and Kagome stood Naraku broke the silence.

"Kagome I would like to introduce you to the miko I was telling you about Hisa, Hisa this is the miko in question."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kagome," said Hisa with a bow.

"The pleasure is mine Hisa," she said returning the bow.

"I will be inside if you need me," said Naraku. He then left for the castle.

"Well Kagome lets begin your training shall we. We will begin over here" she then walked over to a tree stump and placed the three small objects down on it. Kagome admired each one. The first one was the shape of a square. It had a red color with a symbol that Kagome couldn't help but notice was close to the same as the moon on Sesshomaru's head the only difference was it faced the wrong direction and was purple.

The second object was a circular shape and was blue. This one had the symbol of a flame on the top. It was yellow. This also had a gold trim surrounding it. It looked more expensive than the first object.

The last object was less decorative then the other two. It was in the shape of a triangle. The color of the object was black. The shape on the triangle was a diamond and it was a silver color.

"The first thing you must do is chose one of these objects." 'This test will see how powerful the girl really is.'

"May I ask what these are? They're give off a strange energy."

"So you sense it that's good. Follow your instincts chose the one you think will be the most rewarding."

Kagome gave her a confused look but did as she was told. She looked at the three objects in front of her. Kagome was drawn to the black triangle object. She picked it up and examined it.

'Just as I thought. She sensed the power in it. Let's see if she can weald the power that lies inside.'

"So you have made your choice it see. Open it."

Kagome looked at it but again did as she was told. She carefully lifted the lid of the dark object. It instantly began letting out black smoke. The smoke began to surround her just as it began it started off in front of her. It began gathering together in front of Kagome. It formed the shape of a dog. It was then engulfed in a light and a dog stood in place of the smoke. The dog bared its fangs and let a low but fears growl.

"You have chosen well Kagome. This animal in front of you is a shadow demon. Half wolf, half dog. The box you hold in your hand is a device I have come up with in order to collect demons. It holds them until there is a person strong enough to over power the creature that lies inside. You have chosen from the strongest of the three. Now you must tame it."

Kagome looked at the wolf dog in front of her. She noted it had the same diamond shape on its forehead as it did on the box she held in her hand. Kagome placed the cover back on the box and put it over with the other two objects.

The wolf dog watched her carefully as she did this. He still bared his fangs. He watched as she approached him. He growled louder.

Kagome was hesitant when it started growling louder. She continued anyway. Kagome was still a good fifty feet away from the wolf dog. As she got closer the growls grew louder.

'I mine as well try talking to it see if it works'

"It's ok I won't hurt you" said Kagome extending her hand. She was now only a few feet away from the wolf dog.

Kagome stopped after she had said that. She knelt down and continued to have her hand extended. She would let him come to her, 'it will be safer that way' she thought.

The wolf dog had stopped growling and watched her hand. He noticed she had stopped coming forward at him and was waiting for him to come to her. He cautiously walked forward to her hand and sniffed it.

Kagome was surprised he even came up to her hand she slowly brought her hand on his head and stroked his fur. She noted it was like touching silk.

The wolf dog was a bit shocked when the hand stroked his head. He had never had anyone touch him

before. Even the miko (meaning Hisa) had never touched him she just captured him and kept him locked away. He was beginning to like this girl. Her touch was gentle and she didn't seem to want to harm him.

Hisa had watched the seen with interest.

'She tamed him quicker than I expected' She then went over to the three objects and grabbed the other two, which were not chosen. She placed them in her robe. Hisa picked up the back on and smirked. This was going to be worth while. She looked back at the two.

"Very good Kagome, you did very well," said Hisa as she approached the two. The wolf dog immediately started baring his fangs at Hisa. Hisa stopped in her tracks and smirked. The neko at her side assumed an attack position. Hisa didn't advance any further she just tossed the object to Kagome. Kagome caught it with ease and looked down at it. The wolf dog looked cautiously at her. She held the box in which he had been imprisoned.

"If the need be you can put him back in if you so wish it."

Kagome looked from the box to the wolf dog.

"I don't think I need this" Kagome simply stated and tossed it back to Hisa. Hisa caught it with ease.

"As you wish. You have completed the first part of your training, He is your companion from now on, and he will join you with the rest of your training. My companion Azatoi will in a way train yours. You many name him as you see fit. Your training will be at dawn." At that she turned and headed to the castle. The neko followed at her side.

Kagome turned back to the wolf dog. She gave him a small smile. He looked up at her curiously. She bent down and tried to pet him again he was hesitant but excepted the hand that extended in his direction. Kagome couldn't get enough of his for it was so soft, a lot softer than any dog in her time.

"Do you happen to have a name?" Kagome asked then remembered she wouldn't be able to understand him.

"Sorry that was stupid of me… well if you don't mind I would like to name you something" the wolf dog nodded his head in agreement.

"Now what to call you… I don't think you would like it very much if I called you Cuddles or something like that" Kagome received a small growl at that.

"I figured as much… lets see you fur is back with a white marking on your head… dark… but dark what? Oh I got it how about Kokuei?"

The wolf dog looked at her. He seemed to like the name he was given and nudged her arm in as a sign of approval. The name seemed to suit him perfectly.

"Ok Kokuei it is then… we better head back into the castle. I know someone who would like to meet you. She's nice I would also like you to meet some of my other friends but that will have to wait until later."

Kagome got up and started to head towards the castle. Kokuei followed not far behind. He liked the vibe he got from this girl it was nothing like the evil coming from the castle and from Hisa. The one who had captured him so many years ago.

Kagura waited patently for Kagome's return. Since the girl arrived at the castle Kagura didn't' feel so alone anymore. She had Kanna and Kohaku but neither seemed to have a free will of there own they just did as they were told. It was nice to just have someone to talk to. To know friendship and more of a hope in being free.

At that moment Kagome walked into the room but she was not alone. A smaller demon was with her.

"I take it that he's the reason Naraku wished to talk to you?" asking a bit cautiously in case the demon was meant to spy on them.

"Well yes and no… Naraku wished to introduce me to Hisa my instructor for my miko powers. She gave him to me saying it was going to be part of my training. I'm not worried about him siding with her he seems to despise her. She traps demons in boxes and keeps them there. Such a cruel thing to do."

"So it's safe around him?"

"Yeah… let me introduce you. Kokuei this is Kagura Kokuei." Both nodded in a friendly gesture trusting Kagome.

"So what happens now?" asked Kagura.

"I wish I knew myself" was the reply.

Kagome woken at what looked to be an hour before sunrise. She figured it was better that way so she could get started with the training. She got up out of bed and looked around her room. Kokuei was sleeping at the end of her mat. She smiled.

Kagome was careful to get ready without disturbing Kokuei. She was all set to go with in 20 minutes. She sighed. 'I wonder how everyone else is doing without me.'

Kokuei woke at the sound of Kagome's sigh. He sensed her sadness. He walked over to her and nudged her arm. She smiled at him. Kagome patted his head softly and scratched his ears.

"Thanks for the support Kokuei. Come on we are gonna start our training today" Kagome said sounding a bit happier than before.

They both headed out side to meet Hisa for there first day of training. When they got out their Hisa already stood waiting.

"Let's begin shall we. You will learn all that I know, from what I've heard you have no training what so ever so we will begin with basic training of what a child would be taught. You should learn quickly."

"Will I learn healing?" Kagome asked thinking of Kohaku.

"Yes you will begin that today." (I think I would bore everyone with all the training crap so I'll skip most of it there's a few things here and there that I'll mention. K)

Kagome's training continued for the next few weeks. Hisa was impressed by how much Kagome learned and how fast as well. She was able to learn the basics in two days, which impressed Hisa greatly. Kagome began to learn thing that she would if she had trained since the proper age.

Naraku watched as Kagome improved over the few weeks. 'Lets put her to the test I think she's finally ready to face her little friends' Naraku called for Hisa. She arrived shortly after.

"Naraku, you wished to see me?"

"Yes, how do you think Kagome will do in a real battle?"

"If your thinking of the final battle between you and Inuyasha then you are mistaking she still has much to learn."

"I meant nothing of that sort, I was thinking more on the lines of her just having her fun with them."

"It could pose to be a good experience for her… yes it sound like a good idea just as long as she has some others with her."

"Agreed."

Hisa when back to Kagome to inform her of the up coming event.

"Naraku wishes you to meet up with your old friends, I agree that you should it will be a good practice especially with all that you have learned."

Kagome just nodded. She headed into the castle Kokuei followed as well. She reached her room and sat down in the corner. Kokuei went over to her and snuggled against her. Both had gotten close over the past few weeks it had been like they were together all there life. Kokuei understood what was going on. Kagome talked to him about most of her problems. He knew about all of her family and friends. He slightly had a small hatred toward Inuyasha for hurting Kagome.

Their connection had grown more than they knew. They were now able to sense each other's feelings. Thanks to Hisa's training Kagome was able to communicate telepathically to Kokuei. It was not needed most of the time but it did help.

**-**

_Hey sorry it took longer on this chapter sigh I was on vacation and forgot about it hehe... but I did remember... eventualy. The chapters will be coming a bit slower than before only because it all caught up with me and I'm now writting it then posting it. _

_-_

_Ashi Kumori_


End file.
